Just One More Moment
by Kandykanemel
Summary: The last thing Puck expected to see when he woke up was Rachel Berry staring at him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee :(  
**A/N: **Written for the Not-So-Secret-Santa Fic Exchange on the puckrachel community on livejournal

* * *

The last thing Puck expected to see when he woke up was Rachel Berry staring at him.

And the _way _she was staring at him was weird. He knows he shouldn't be surprised because…she's _Rachel Berry_. Her not being weird would be weird.

How the fuck did she climb in his window anyway?

"How did yo-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Berry practically threw herself on him. She had latched onto Puck and she was mumbling into his neck, he could not understand a word she was saying, and as if shit wasn't creepy enough she started fucking_ crying_.

Puck tried to push her off but he was so damn tired and didn't have enough strength to get the crazy chick off! "Get off Berry!" It was obvious that Rachel hadn't heard him because she did not budge. His voice sounded different, it sounded extremely dry and he couldn't get as loud as he wanted because his throat was sore as hell. What the fuck did she do to him while he was asleep!?!

That's when the door opened and Puck couldn't help but to cringe. Damn Berry must have been making too much noise and now his mom was about to bust his balls about having a chick spend the night. He was a dead man.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Mr. Puckerman."

Shit kept getting weird. Because not only was the woman that walked in a total stranger but she was also a nurse. For the first time since he opened his eyes, Puck actually observed the room, and it turned out he was definitely NOT in his bedroom. Puck was in the hospital.

What the fuck was going on?

"Water."

But instead of asking Rachel or the nurse just what in the hell was happening, the only thing Puck could muster out of his mouth was a plea for water.

Berry handed him a tiny cup of water while the nurse scribbled on some chart and tinkered with the machines in the room. After he downed the water and motioned for Berry to pour him another cup, Puck noticed that some of those beeping machines were hooked up to him. So fucking weird. He tried ripping one of those little patches off his arm but Berry smacked his hand.

"You should wait for Doctor Ford. I mean disconnecting yourself from medical equipment may not be a wise choice right now. We wouldn't want you to unknowingly hurt yourself or cause some type of set back." Rachel smiled handing him another cup of water.

Puck just stared at her while he drank his water. Why were these fucking cups so small? And how the fuck did he get here? What was Berry doing here and why the hell was she looking at him like that? His mother…where was his mom at?

"What the fuck?" He asked. It wasn't really a question he expected either of them to answer. More like…he was just thinking out loud for a second while he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"You were in a motor vehicle accident last night Mr. Puckerman." The nurse informed him.

His eyes focused on Berry's face. Rachel was smiling at him as she wiped her right hand over her tear stained face.

Okay so things were starting to make some sense now. Puck was in a car accident last night and he ended up in the hospital. Yeah that seemed about right. But that still didn't explain why the hell Berry was sitting at his bedside crying and shit.

"What are you doing here Berry?" He said still not liking the way his voice was sounding. He didn't even bother to ask for another one of those little ass cups of water, Puck just grabbed the pitcher of water and drank out of it.

For a moment Berry's smile went away and she just stared at him like he had just grown another head or something. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something but at the last minute she changed her mind and just looked at him weird. She glanced at his nurse with a worried expression and the nurse started to look at him curiously.

"Where else would I be Sweetie?" Rachel asked sounding slightly nervous.

This moment right here made Puck feel like he was trapped in a movie. That kind of movie where a totally insane chick is obsessed about a really good looking stud. And the insane chick gets even more crazy then tries to kill the stud. Puck had seen movies like this all the time so he knew he had to play it smart so Berry wouldn't try to strangle him to death. Hell he wouldn't be surprised if Berry had cut the brakes on his truck…holy shit maybe that's how he had his accident.

Before Puck could hint to the nurse that Berry was psychotic, the nurse jammed a tube into his mouth, it was attached to a tiny handheld beeping machine. "Keep this under your tongue Mr. Puckerman." The nurse instructed him while she checked his pulse points. Normally Puck could have thought of a few good dirty jokes about what the nurse had just said but right now he wasn't even in the mood to make jokes.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked once the small gadget in her hand started to beep loudly. She took the tube out and started to play around with the machine. Puck went to scratch his scalp, but he didn't feel a patch of hair. He ran his hand over his head and realized his Mohawk was gone. The fuck.

He was looking at the nurse but from the corner of his eye, he could tell that Berry was squirming around in the chair. The woman just wouldn't sit still.

"Berry would you just chill out?"

Rachel laughs, but Puck can tell she seems nervous. What the hell is she nervous about?

"You haven't called me that since college."

College? What the fuck? "The hell are you talking about Berry?"

"Do you know what year it is?" Rachel blurted out anxiously.

"Yeah I know what year it is Berry." Puck bit out. When he didn't answer Berry and the nurse looked at him expectantly. "It's 2012." He added.

Rachel gasped dramatically and threw her hand on her chest. "Noah, the year is 2022." She said looking at him with wide eyes.

Oh shit.

The nurse scribbled some more shit on that chart she had earlier and told them she was leaving to go get the doctor.

Puck couldn't believe this shit. He looked over at Rachel and she looked like she was on the verge of tears again. "Damn it Berry don't start crying again." Puck snapped. He felt a headache coming on.

"That's not my name anymore!" She snapped back.

Puck did not utter another word. He just stared at Rachel, he was _praying _to God that she wasn't about to say what he thought she was going to say next. So far Puck was having really shitty luck and he just knew it could get worse.

"I'm Rachel Puckerman now."

_Fuck._

* * *

His life is so fucked right now.

He wakes up in the fucking hospital and finds out that he's married to Rachel motherfucking Berry. And that's not even the worst of it. Apparently they have kids. Yeah that's right. Noah Puckerman turned Berry into Rachel _Puckerman_ and they had two kids.

According to the doctor, Puck was suffering from short term memory loss or amnesia. In most cases, patients regain their memory quickly, but sometimes it can take a little longer. And if Puck was really unlucky, he might not ever recovery his memory.

But Berry Rachel seemed determined to make sure Puck got his memory back. She left for like ten minutes and came back with a photo album. She shows him about a hundred pictures on none of them spark any type of memory from him.

The picture of a very pregnant Rachel at Quinn and Finn's wedding? Doesn't bring back anything. But holy fuck Rachel looked fucking huge. But Puck has sense enough not to say this out loud. Besides, he cuts her a break because she was pregnant with twins.

She pulls out pictures of the two of them at Santana and Brittany's wedding. Puck isn't surprised that those two finally hooked up. In fact, he was the one that suggested they get together in the first place. He had the hottest dream about the two of them during one of his naps during History.

Rachel shows him pictures from their wedding and he still can't fit the pieces of his broken memory back together. He wonders about when he shaved off his Mohawk because in their wedding photos his head is shaved. Although Rachel keeps strangely calm about him not being able to remember even after she shows him picture after picture, Puck can feel his own frustration continue to grow. Why can't he just remember?

"No more pictures." Puck pleads rubbing his scalp. It's going to take him time to get used to not having the Mohawk anymore.

"Are you sure? Would you like to see pictures of our boys?" Rachel asked scrambling around the photos that she pulled out.

His boys. Puck has two sons.

A part of him wishes he didn't remember the day he and Quinn had to give away their daughter.

Puck just nods his head as he makes himself more comfortable in the small hospital bed. Rachel shows him all sorts of pictures and memorabilia. Rachel keeps every damn thing. Puck goes through sonograms and hospital pictures. Then Berry Rachel pulls out baby bibs and rattles that say shit like 'Baby's First Christmas,' but the weirdest thing Rachel shows Puck is a tooth. Apparently one twin tackled the other and a tooth was knocked out.

Rachel shows him the most recent pictures of his sons. Their sons. Puck still can't wrap his head around all of this but he's trying. It's a studio portrait and the boys have on suits.

"What are their names?"

Rachel is beaming when she leans over and points to the picture. "This is Nicholas," She says referring to the twin on the left. "And this is Nathaniel." Rachel smiled point to the little boy on the right. The son on the left (Nathaniel…no wait maybe he's Nick) is messing with his tie and his brother isn't even looking at the camera. But they look like little studs. Puck just wasn't sure how he was going to be able to tell them apart. Maybe the boys could wear name tags for a few weeks or at least until Puck could tell the difference between the two.

The boys are obviously identical and now they are five years old. They look just like him, except they have Rachel's nose and even though he can't really tell from the picture, it kind of looks like his sons have his eyes.

He gets this really weird feeling in his chest when he thinks about what they must be like. Waking up and finding out that he's suddenly raising children scares Puck because he doesn't know shit about actually being a father. Rachel keeps reassuring him that he is the world's greatest dad, Puck still feels like all of this will be foreign to him.

"They're a handful." Puck said never looking away from the picture he was holding.

"You remember them?" Rachel asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Umm, No." He responds. Puck almost feels like lying to her and pretending he is getting his memory back. Just to get that sad look of her face. "They just look like little trouble makers. I can see it in their smiles." Puck grins. Then he remembers what his grandmother used to say to him when he was a young boy.

"_When you grow up I hope you have children that are just as bad as you are."_

* * *

Puck was pissed that there wasn't some type of medication he could take to get his memory back. Hell he would even agree to surgery in order to get his memory back. But his doctor couldn't help. The doctor said that most likely Puck would start to remember on his own. And to make matters worse nobody knew _when_ his memory was supposed to come back.

So basically everyone expected Puck to just wait around and do _nothing _until something finally happened.

"What do you _do_?" Puck asked breaking an awkward silence that had filled the car during their drive home.

"Excuse me?" Rachel sounded confused by his simple question but she never took her eyes off the road.

"Your job? What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm the music teacher at McKinley Middle School and I also do vocal coaching."

Yeah they were in Lima. Puck was slightly disappointed when Rachel told him that they lived in Lima, Ohio. He was hoping they lived somewhere awesome like Las Vegas…but apparently Vegas isn't the best place to raise kids. At least he actually did manage to get of the town for a few years; they both left the small ass town when they went off to college, separate colleges. A while after Rachel finished college they started dating exclusively. And once or twice during their college years the two of them hooked-up when they were on holiday break.

"Noah, you coach football for McKinley Elementary. Nathaniel and Nicholas can't wait to be on your football team. Especially Nate, he talks about it all the time."

Puck never pictured himself as a football coach, especially for elementary school kids because children's football was way too easy. However, Puck was looking forward to teaching his own sons how to play football.

_

* * *

_

Puck couldn't stop his heart from pounding when he walked inside their house. Honestly, he was nervous as fuck about meeting his kids.

But he didn't have that much time to stand around nervously, because it seemed like as soon as Rachel closed the door, Puck was tackled to the floor.

"Hey Dad!"

"You're finally home!"

"Oh man! Ronnie's house caught on fire last night-"

"Firefighters saved the dog!"

"When can we get a puppy?"

"We missed you!"

"We don't know what happened to the goldfish."

They were so damn energetic and they boys were talking so fast and Puck couldn't understand half of what they were saying. He was relieved when Rachel finally pulled Nate and Nick off of him. Only then was he able to get a good look at them. Those pictures Rachel showed him didn't compare to seeing Nate and Nick in person. They were taller than he expected and the boys _definitely_ had his eyes. One twin had his hair gelled down on the sides, it was a mini Mohawk and that same twin was the one with a missing front tooth.

"Shhhh, Grandpa went to sleep during our nap." One of the twins whispered.

Puck and Rachel looked over into the living room and saw one of her Dad passed out on the couch with a piece of candy stuck to his forehead.

The next week, things weren't as awkward as Puck thought they would be.

Rachel told the boys about Puck's memory loss. He was actually kind of glad that he wasn't the one that had to explain things to them, hell he could barely make sense of it for himself. Even though they knew their father's memory wasn't in the best shape, Nick and Nate didn't act differently with him. Although they would try to trick him into allowing them to do something that was against 'family rules' but Rachel made a full detailed lists about the rules of the house. Sometimes Puck would veto a rule when his wife wasn't around because some of the rules didn't make any sense to him.

Puck insisted that he sleep in the guest bedroom but Rachel flat out refused. The guest bedroom was meant for _guests_, and Puck was her husband whether he remembered it or not. But to be honest, Puck had no problem sharing a bed with Rachel. Hell she was his wife right?

But there was no sex.

Yeah. Not only did they guy lose his fucking memory but his own wife wouldn't even put out for him. Fine. Whatever it wasn't like he was going to beg. Except, Puck did actually beg Rachel one night but Rachel wouldn't budge. She couldn't give herself to him unless Puck got his memory back.

It wasn't like Puck was obsessed with having sex. No seriously, Puck was not sexually frustrated. The problem was that Puck wasn't able to get enough sleep at night. On many of those sleepless nights he would just watch Rachel while she slept. He'd forgotten how innocent she looked while she was sleeping. Rachel always looked so small and peaceful and lovely lying there beside him. It was getting hard for Puck to not wake her up and ravish her over and over again.

He tried explaining to her that all of his memory wasn't gone, Puck remembered everything that happened in high school between them, the grape slushies, making out on her bed, Puck taking a damn slushie in the face for _her_, the fucked up way she broke up with him and him singing 'Sweet Caroline' to her. For a second the thought reminding her that he remembered singing to her in high school would get her to fold but once Rachel _Puckerman _makes her mind up about something there is no use in trying to change it.

* * *

One night he was just so frustrated with himself, his wife and his fucking memories that Puck decided to spend the night in the spare bedroom.

As he lay on the bed and squeezed a bright yellow smiley face stress ball he got from the hospital, Puck fell asleep and dreamt.

_Rachel and Puck standing in church reciting their wedding vows in front of their friends and family._

_Puck and Rachel making love on their wedding night and Rachel insisting that he call her Mrs. Puckerman the entire time._

_Rachel and Puck arguing about why he wasn't going to paint the kitchen pink._

_Puck watching as his sons took their first steps towards their mother._

_Puck teaching Nate and Nick how to ride their bikes without training wheels._

Puck woke up and knew it wasn't just a dream. Those were memories. The emotions those images had conjured up were real. It was about fucking time, he was getting his memory back.

He rushed into their bedroom and didn't waste any time trying to wake his wife out of her slumber.

"Babe, you won't believe-"

"Noah, we are going to wait-"

"My memories came back!"

Rachel stared at him with a blank expression. "That's not funny Noah."

What the fuck? She didn't believe him?

"I understand that your sexual urges are getting the best of you-"

"I'm not fucking lying." Puck said looking into Rachel's sleepy doe eyes.

"Noah? Really?"

"Yeah Babe. I remember _everything._"

Rachel practically threw herself at him, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him, letting out some serious pent-up passion.

"I've missed you so much Noah." Rachel smiled brightly before kissing him again.

"Me too Baby." Puck let out breathlessly. "We need to celebrate." Puck suggested. He raised his eyebrow in the most suggestive way possible.

"Words can't describe how happy I am right now Noah. But not tonight."

Say What?

"I have work in the morning. I'll make it up to you this weekend. I promise." Rachel said giving Puck another kiss before she got comfortable in bed again and went back to sleep.

_Fuck._


End file.
